


Cake (Better Than Cake)

by spinner33



Series: CM - Close to Canon [13]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Implied Threesome Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner33/pseuds/spinner33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch is late leaving the office.  Prentiss opens one of his birthday presents early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake (Better Than Cake)

“Aaron Hotchner, where are you?” Emily demanded when Hotch answered.

“Stuck in traffic.” 

“For three hours?”

“No. For two hours and forty-five minutes, I was in meetings with Strauss about the team budget. For fifteen minutes, I have been stuck in traffic. How’s my surprise party going?”

“How close are you?”

“The exit is about two miles away, but it’s bumper-to….”

Hotch’s voice trailed off when another voice was heard in the background.

“Close….mmm….so….close….Hotch….oh…..Hotch…..where are you?”

Hotch recognized the voice as Reid – Reid inches from climax. 

"Prentiss, what the hell is going on there?” Hotch demanded. Emily came on again, talking in a little girl voice.

“Daddy, you are missing your birthday surprise.” 

“Yes. I know.”

“We had cake. We had ice cream.” 

“Yes.”

“The others went home already.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“Not as sorry as you’re going to be if you don’t get here soon” Prentiss said deeply. “I got bored waiting, so I started to unwrap your presents. Now I’m having something so much better than cake,” she teased.

Hotch hit the brakes when he heard Reid moaning in pleasure, husky and whiny at the same time.

“Emmy….oh….oh….oh…”

“Emily, what are you doing to him?” Hotch whispered. “And how are you holding the phone?”

“I’m not touching him,” Prentiss replied. “I know he belongs to you, your babydoll, your boy-toy, your very own. I know how hard it is for you to share him. I promise you, I’m not touching him.”

Whatever Prentiss was doing, Reid was panting, whispering, "Hotch….please…. hurry…please oh……oh….oh….”

“Did you hear that?” Prentiss asked. 

“What is going on there?” Hotch asked.

“Hotch….mmm…please….please…” 

“Say it,” Emily whispered. 

“Hotch….uhnn…..Hotch…..”

“Say it,” Prentiss pressured. 

“Hotch….can I…..can I….uhnn….”

“Say it,” Emily purred. The bed (Hotch assumed it was the bed) started squeaking and creaking.

“Hotch…..” Reid whimpered. “Can I come….can….I….can….I….uhnnn…. please, Hotch?”

“You should give him permission. He’s been waiting like this for you for so long,” Emily pined. “He’s been such a good boy for me. So obedient. You should see him. He’s on your bed. I tied his hands with one of your ties. I blind-folded him with another one. He’s half naked. He’s got his legs spread, just for you. I was getting him ready for you, that’s all, and things got out of hand. How’s that traffic looking?”

“At a standstill,” Hotch groaned in despair.

“I opened your present from me. Spencer is testing it for you. Aren’t you, precious?”

Reid let out an amazing moan, and the bed squeaked.

“In case you're curious, it’s a remote-control vibrator. I’ve got it on three, and he’s dizzy. Shall I try four?”

Hotch was weaving in and out between cars now, because Reid was panting and calling out incoherently.

“Oh my, Hotch. You should see this. Four is making your babydoll fuck the bed. He’s grinding and pushing and trying to make it go in deeper. Should I try five?”

Reid screamed out profanities and invoked higher powers. The bed stopped squeaking. Reid was panting like he was finishing a marathon.

“Oh darn. For future reference, five makes him spontaneously combust. You’re going to have to go easy on him at first,” Emily mused. “Keep it at one or two until you break him in. He lasted quite a while there. I had to put it at three to make him the least bit giddy. Four makes him crazy. Much beyond that, and he can’t control himself. I would love to see what seven would do, wouldn’t you?”

Reid was panting heavily, gasping—Hotch could picture him lying there, drenched in a sheen of sweat, muscles taut, body aching, legs open.

“He’s such a beautiful boy, so beautiful, so beautiful…mmmm….you are just covered in spunk, aren’t you, precious? God how I envy you, Aaron Hotchner,” Emily crooned. Hotch could hear them kissing, could hear Reid begging softly afterwards.

“Please….Emmy….oh, that feels good…that’s…mmmm….thank you….mmm….. thank you….”

“You’re welcome, precious. Hotch, are you still there?” Prentiss asked. “Don’t worry. I’ll get him cleaned up, and I’ll have him ready for you, waiting for you. I’ll have him begging for you again in no time. Maybe I’ll open another present. I think Garcia went shopping the same place I did. I’m absolutely wet with curiosity to see what she got for you and Spencer. Maybe Babydoll and I both will be waiting for you. We’ll be fine. Take your time.”

Hotch hit the sirens and stepped on the gas.


End file.
